Returning Home
by nakuney
Summary: Taiyana Timbre was Salem's prisoner for months. Now free and ready to find her Wife and home Glynda Goodwitch. Unfortunately, it seemed as though she would never get there. In her heart, brightly burning was the need to get to her, but her friends need her too. Some, more than others. Returning home, to her beloved, may just have to wait. Rated M for language, some sexuality,
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I stopped doing these. You can only repeat the you don't own anything but your O/C before it gets frustrating. I do not own RWBY. If I did, I would totally do these ships. Anyways this is the sequel to Finding Home. I am not sure I will ever finish this story line. I do try and keep it as Cannon as I can, but eh it is fanfiction. I do not have a beta. As far as I know all grammatical errors have been fixed. If not let me know, as always read and review if you wish to. I still feel the pain of Pyrrha's death. Fanfiction=Pyrrha lives.**

* * *

Glynda

* * *

I was exhausted and felt far weaker than I have ever felt before. Ozpin was gone, Pyrrha was dead, and my one and only love, probably with Pyrrha in the afterlife. The school that had become my second home was overrun by the Grimm. Hope was fleeting and I just couldn't continue to fight. Salem had won. My shoulders slumped, and the building that I was trying to fix collapsed.

My tears ran in rivers, my sobs became painful. I fell to my knees, letting the despair wash over me and through me. Like lightening a spark of hope took root in me. I could feel her. My Taiyana was alive. Though it seemed to a small sliver in what was happening around Remnant, it was enough to get me to stand.

A whisper of words in my heart. More of a feeling really. Somehow, someday, my love would be returning home to me. And that was everything to me. I walked away from the now intact building. When Taiya returned to me, I would see Vale whole again, for her. For her I will do all I can to bring Remnant back to greet her.

Blake

* * *

I watched Glynda sag and seem to give up. I was shocked. I had known her for but one school year as my instructor, and always she gave off this air of stalwart strength and boundless hope. But here she was kneeling in the rubble, sobbing so hard that even had I not had such good eyesight, I could see it. Is it truly as hopeless as it seems?

Is this what losing your love does to a person? Glynda loved Taiya fiercely, but there was a good chance Taiya died at the tower with Pyrrha and hopefully Cinder. I thought about Yang. Would I feel this too if she had died, instead of just being dismembered. Looking at Glynda now, made me ache for Yang.

" _Yes Blake. You would be doing the same thing."_ I shivered and could hear what Adam would say. "Yes, my love. Being in love makes you weak, and vulnerable to betrayal. It did for me, you betrayed me, my love. Just as you betrayed Yang when you left her." I wanted to sob too. My poor heart, what have I done to you. His words haunted me still from that night.

"I won't kill you, not until you have watched me take everything and everyone you love away. Starting with her." I shudder. _"I'm so sorry my dear heart, but until Adam is gone, you won't be safe."_ I look down at the kneeling professor. Her shaking sobs had stopped, she stands her back straight. I can see the hope has been rekindled, I can only hope and pray that it will flourish.

Weiss

* * *

I stare at the endless expanse of sky and tuffs of clouds, I feel like I am breaking in to pieces. I look at my Father sitting to my left. He looks forward as if the world isn't crashing and burning below us. I hate him. I look out the window of the private plane, but as much as I hate him, I hate myself more.

I didn't even fight when he came and got me. He crooked his finger and like a good little pet, I left my Ruby's side and followed him. I didn't even know if Ruby was ok. I just left the woman I claimed to love, because he told me to.

I fought the tears down. No way would I let him see me cry. And no more would I let him control me. Any way I could, I would fight him, and whatever else this world throws at me. I will fight for you my love. I will fight to find my way back to you Ruby Rose. A new Weiss Schnee is born today, and the world will tremble.

Yang

"Yang. I love you." My sister says and I can't find the will or desire to respond in kind. My arm is gone, my school is gone and my love is gone. All I feel is hopelessness. I know Ruby is planning on doing something anything, to make that first step to getting our lives back. I clench my one fist. _"I should be with her, fighting with her. Protecting her. But I am useless now. What is the point?"_ I think to myself. My brood fest begins now. This is all I have left.

Taiyana

* * *

Weeks pass and although not in the way I expected, I am Salem's toy and Guinea Pig. Not once does she touch me in a remotely sexual way. Instead it's poke and prod. "Exactly what are you trying to find out about me?" I ask never expecting an answer.

Salem always says very little. She just comes in her lab does what she does and leaves again. My hope hangs on by a mere thread. I can't believe I fell for Emerald's trick. I was elated when I heard Cinder was dead, but, here she was. She had bragged that regardless of how powerful, anyone can fall for her mind trick.

"I was trying to discern if you were the new summer maiden?" Salem to my shock answers. I can't contain my laughter. "I haven't been a virgin in a few years. The White Fang took that from me, when I was their slave and not to mention I'm married. Glynda and I go at it like bunnies whenever we can." I mouth off. "Yes. I do realize that, but you are still very powerful. On par with the maidens. So now I wonder why." She smirks.

She leaves me with a burn mark in the shape of her hand in my naked belly. My arms ache from her suspending me several feet of the ground. Creepy woman just floats up does what she wants and goes back down to the floor.

If these stupid metal chains weren't here I could escape, but I wouldn't be able to leave without Pyrrha. Ozpin was supposedly dead, at least that's what Cinder believes. Salem however doesn't seem to believe it. So, there was a possibility he wasn't.

I get an idea. _"Metal is essentially earth, so maybe I can use it to my advantage."_ Little by little more weeks pass and I use the time when Salem leaves to pick at my chains. Hanging around and feigning sleep I learn a few things. _"Why is it I learn more as a prisoner than any other time?"_ I wonder as I finally break my chains and land with a soft thud on the ground.

I can only draw a little bit of earth at a time, too much and she would notice and I intended her not to, until it was too late to stop me. I snuck silently around, thankful for my stealth training lessons with Blake.

I had heard she ran away after they reached Vale. Weiss had essentially been kidnapped by her father, Yang and Ruby were home in Patch. Glynda continued to try and fix Vale and keep it secure. Ironwood had returned to Atlas. Qrow was off dust knows where. I breathed a sigh of relief as I managed to make it into Pyrrha's cell. I put my finger to my lips when she saw me.

"Are you okay? Can you move Pyrrha?" I whisper. "I don't know. What happened to you? Are you okay? What did she do to you? Why are you naked? Did she touch you like that?" I hush her with my hand. "She chained me in her lab. I am as ok as I can be right now. She did experiments and tests on me. No, she didn't do anything sexual to me. I'm naked because she destroyed my clothes, it easier to see results from tests and such without clothes on." I said when it was quiet again.

"Are we going to escape now?" she asks. I shake my head. "You are. I learned something and I can get you out." I said breaking her aura suppressing chains. "Can't we both go, why only me?" she asks. "I only have enough power stored for one of us to use." I said.

"Use it for you. You have your wife waiting for you." She says. I shake my head. "You give more hope and inspiration to others. Now that I am free I can rebuild my aura. But you need to leave this place to do so. I can do it here, but it takes longer for me." I explain. "B-but…" I hug her.

"No more buts. Tell Glynda I love her and that I will be ok." Before she can say another word, I draw up all the energy I can and teleport her to Glynda and hopefully safety. "Well, well it looks like someone has been eavesdropping. Strip her of her powers, but don't kill her. Send her to Adam Taurus to do with as he pleases and don't forget to remove her memories of this place." Salem orders someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own RWBY all Roosterteeth. I may stop writing all together. but I felt I should finish this at least. There are 5 chapters in total. Probably kind of short including the one before. Line breaks are meant to signify time passing. Read and review if you wish to.**

* * *

Glynda

Something, or someone lands with a thud in my bed. At first my mind just thinks it's Taiyana, so I am slow to be alarmed. I jump out of the bed and grab my crop. I am met with bright green eyes and crimson hair and a lot of naked flesh. "Pyrrha?" I ask squinting, I can barely see without my glasses.

"Professor Goodwitch. Where are we and why do I keep seeing naked breasts?" She asks stunned. "You are in my bedroom and I usually sleep in the nude. What? How? We thought you were dead." I say my mind going a million miles a minute. "Maybe we could, you know put clothes on first." She suggests.

"Oh right. I might have something that fits you. Taiya and you are roughly the same size. She's a few inches taller so let me see what I can find. My bathroom is through that door, shower and I will leave these clothes out for you." I tell her she nods and goes in to my bathroom.

I set the shorts and T-shirt on the closed hamper. "The underwear and bra are Taiya's but they've never been used." I shout to Pyrrha over the sound of water running. I didn't wait for an answer and leave the bathroom shutting the door and collapsing against the wall hugging knees to my chest.

It felt like hours before she came out smelling like Taiya. My heart lurched and ached with loneliness. "Professor?" she asks seeing my tears. "Just Glynda. I am not your professor anymore. My apologies. You smell like her, I haven't smelled her soap for a while. Is she alright?" I ask her.

She helps me stand. "I'm not sure. She was not at her strongest, her aura was very low. I don't know what she did. She hugged me and I saw purple and rainbow light around me, then I was here." She answered.

"She told me to tell you she loves you and will be alright." She added. I searched for our bond, find it intact. "All I can say is that, I know she is alive." I said, but then I felt this heart wrenching pain. "No. No. No. She can't be, I just felt her." Frantically I checked the bond again it had been shattered, Taiyana…I began to cry. "Glynda? What just happened?" she asks. "Our bond it has been broken…Taiya is gone…she is dead." I began to sob again. Pyrrha embraced me and held my shaking body.

* * *

I awoke hours later my throat sore, my eyes swollen and red, and my voice was hoarse. "Glynda…I'm sorry. This is all my fault if she hadn't saved me, she would be alive and here with you now." Pyrrha says her voice to was hoarse, her eyes too were red and swollen. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulder. It isn't your fault. This was her choice, Taiyana was always one to sacrifice herself for a friend. But I can't be angry at her or you for it. Her loyalty to her friends and loved ones was just another part of her I fell in love with." I tell her and myself at the same time. "What do we do now?" she asks. "We do as Taiyana would we keep fighting. We do all that we can to save our world and protect those whom cannot protect themselves." I tell her.

"Who did we lose at the battle of beacon?" She asks. "Several of Ironwood's soldiers. The rest of your team is alive and together with Ruby. Heading to Haven. Weiss is back home with her father. Yang is at home with her father. Blake made it out alive, but ran away, her location is unknown. Several civilians were killed by the Grim and White Fang. Cinder and her crew are missing. Torchwick was eaten by a Griffon per Ruby. His right-hand Neo was last seen being tossed through the air amongst the other Grimm. And Ozpin is missing." I tell her.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but Cinder killed him. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald are with Salem at her stronghold. Unfortunately, for us I do not know where it is and Taiyana couldn't tell me either. She was held prisoner and Salem would do experiments on her. She didn't tell me what though. But I could see every mark on her body. She was, umm…naked. She had several injection sites, cuts, bruises and a hand print burn mark on her stomach. I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be. I would have had to have asked you about it all anyways. General Ironwood is on his way back from Atlas. You'll have to tell him everything you can." I tell her. "So, get some rest for now." I leave her in the living room and return to my room. I needed some alone time.

* * *

Taiyana

My body was sore and wracked with pain. I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked the air. "Taiyana Timbre, so we meet again." A bull faunus with bright red hair and a grim mask on. "Ummm…. who are you?" I ask. "I'm hurt. After we had spent so much time together, the years we've known each other." The guy says. "I don't remember…wait what did you call me? Taiyana Timbre, is that my name?" I said.

"Interesting, well nevertheless she serves a purpose." The others in the room wolf whistle and leer at me. "No, not for that. She will be very good bait. We can get those pests out of our way. Jay and Rob, bring me a scroll. Chain her to the wall. You have nothing to worry about she has almost no aura left. She can't harm you. Lev clean her up, we need them to recognize her." He says.

I feel a blast of cold water and hands roughly chaining me then more rough hands scrubbing my body I cringe when the scrub my belly I go to look down and they knock me out. "Excellent and since we know where Blake is will go after her first. Then we'll use them to ensnare the next and so on until they are all dead." He laughs and I have completely awoken.

I look around again all I can remember, is I was being held prisoner, by a bull faunus, who says I know him. I don't remember him at all though. It feels like déjà vu, or maybe I just imagined that clock, the towers the grounds of a place. Have I been a prisoner so long that I have gone mad. I am surrounded by dark. There is no light, no hope. No love. No wife. No friends that are family. I close my eyes and weep.

" _I will be your light in the darkness."_ A voice says inside my head. "I will be your shield." I say to the room. I feel something, barely a trickle. _"There is no way I could imagine something so beautiful. My life has never known of beauty. My light is real, and I will find her."_ I tell myself and suddenly, I feel a surge going through me around me. I break free of my shackles. I bust down the door with a strength I didn't remember having.

"What should we do? Adam isn't here." _"Adam…Adam. The name is so familiar yet I cannot quite grasp the image or memory."_ I think. "Stop her you idiots we outnumber her by thousands!" a voice orders. "You will not stop me from finding her and getting to her!" I shout confidently. I just hope, I'm not being overconfident.

I do not think; my only goal is to escape to find her, get to her. My love, my soul, my light, my wife. My body moves as and fights on instinct with every step towards freedom, I feel a bit stronger as if I am absorbing nature with every breath. "Hit her on the burn on her stomach!" Someone orders. "The one that looks like a handprint, it's oozing and not healing. It should take her down." And they do go for it, most I can stop a couple hit me, they aren't wrong it does take me down. But this too would not be enough to stop me.

I feel a jolt of pain and see a burning hand on me. The memories rushing back threaten to take me to my knees. I won't let it. Glynda is waiting for me. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing wife. I grab the hand press it into me further until their fire becomes my own.

I throw the assailant across the room and into the wall. I place my own hand where Salem's was not a day ago, anything elemental they throw at me becomes one with me. I burst through the last door and just start running. I stop at a large village. I look around again and all I see are faunus.

* * *

"Seriously, where the dust am I." I say loudly. "You are in Kuo Kuana. In Menagerie. I am Ghira Belladonna and you are naked and making a scene. Here." He hands me his coat. "Belladonna. Do you know Blake?" I ask I can feel the adrenaline wear off. "She's my daughter." He says. "Thank dust." And I collapse my body could handle no more right now.

I felt myself being lifted and moving forward. "Where are, you taking me?" I ask weakly. "To my home. Blake is there with that irritating little monkey." He says. "Sun's here too." I say. "Yes. Now rest. We will talk later." He says. I don't fight it, I just allow myself to sink into oblivion. I feel myself being set down in a minute then picked up again and put in a warm tub and I feel a squishy softness. I squeeze it. I hear a quiet moan. I'm wide awake now.

My hands have found themselves squeezing Bake's breast. I turn red. "Oops. I-I'm sorry Blake." My eyes widen and I squeeze her to my chest. "Blake? Blake it's really you. Thank dust. Where's everyone else?" I ask looking around expecting the others to come bursting in.

"They aren't here. I don't know where they are." She says with a hint of shame. "I ran away, again. And Yang. My Yang, I didn't even say goodbye. She was hurt and dismembered because of me. Because I was too much of a coward, and too weak to fight Adam." She says with barely controlled sobbing.

I held her tightly. "I thought we agreed on no more running." I say half way serious. She chuckles. "Easier said than done." She says. "I know. We can get stronger together." I said. "You hardly need to get stronger Taiya. Dad saw the stronghold explode when you escaped. By any chance, was he there?" she asked. "No, from what I heard, he had just left a couple of hours before. I'm sorry. I didn't hear where he was headed." I said.

She sniffs. "She probably hates me now. I just left her, when she needed me the most." I stroke her hair. "I seriously doubt she hates you. She is probably mad though, I can't say she won't be or if she will understand. But I do not think she could ever hate you." I say comforting her. She gently cleanses my wound using tendrils of aura to heal my skin.

"What happened to you?" I told her about what I saw the night Beacon fell... Waking up a prisoner of Salem. Discovering Pyrrha was alive. How Cinder thought she killed Oz and Salem wasn't sure he was. I told her that Salem was using me for experiments.

* * *

"How did you and Pyrrha escape?" Blake asks as we dry off and get dressed. "The months Salem held me captive, I would feign unconscious. I learned; More about myself, what I can do, new tricks. Salem talked out loud to herself in her lab. I used my metal chains as a conduit to the stone wall behind me and the ground that touched it. It took me months to gain enough strength to break free. Once I did, I sought out Pyrrha in her cell and used most of my aura to teleport her out and to Glynda hopefully. As for me. She erased my memories and sent me to Adam as token of good faith. He was going to use me as bait for you, then use you as bait for the next target and so on until everyone in RWBY and JNPR was dead. I assume he would have killed you last." I tell her.

"He promised on that night in Beacon he would kill everyone I loved before he killed me. He would have made me watch." She says. "I figured as much. I need to find the others. Any way for me to contact any of them?" I asked. "Only short range. The CCT is down, hasn't been able to be repaired. You could take a ship to Mistral and see if you have better luck with communications. Airships are down right now. But of course, you could always just fly yourself there too." She says.

When I explained what I needed to do and Blake was figuring out if she could join me. "Sleep on it. Decisions are better made on a full belly and full night's sleep. I have my eyes on you monkey. So, you better behave and no sneaking into my daughter's room." Ghira says. "It's not like that sir, I swear. Blake and I are just friends." Sun says frantically.

"Is that so?" he asks, I assume, all of us. "Blake, you haven't told them yet?" I ask. "I was getting to it." She says. "Told us what darling?" Kali asks. "At Beacon, I fell in love. With...a classmate. A female classmate. My partner, Yang Xiao Long." She says her throat sounding dry. "Oh, that's wonderful Blake. Does she make you happy and love you too?" Kali asks. "So, you guys aren't upset or disappointed, because she's woman? She is also a human." Blake says a bit confused.

"Why would we be, as long she loves you, makes you happy and treats you right. We are happy." Ghira says. _"Maybe we should leave them be to talk privately."_ I thought. I pull the back of Sun's shirt. "Let's go monkey boy. We should give them privacy." I tell him and drag him away. "Where are we going?" he asks. "I need clothes, armor, a weapon, and some food. Ghira gave me some money to get what I need. No stealing Monkey." I tease him.

* * *

"You know, you are the only one I let call me monkey." He says smiling. "You must be missing Neptune quite a bit right now. I certainly miss Glynda." I say to him, he sighs. "I do. But Neptune understands this is something I need to do. I just wish I could you know, talk to him." He says.

The first place we go to is a nearby stand where I get a good-sized bag, then to a clothing store. I get enough clothes to fill up half of the pack. What I like about my bag is that it had a compartment interior. I zipped up the portion with my clothes and headed to fruit stand.

I bought Sun a couple of bananas and some apples for me. Then I went to canned goods store got a few cans of tuna, some canned stews, and various other canned goods filling up the rest of the bag. "You sure you can handle all that it looks heavy?" Sun asks. "Not really." I tell him. He tries to pick it up and barely manages to, then he falls in his ass. I chuckle a bit, help him stand and then pick up the bag easily.

His eyes widen in shock, then he just shakes his head. Next up was the armory and smithy. It didn't take long for me to find armor I liked, but a weapon on the other hand took a while. I could use any weapon I found, and use them skillfully. I felt like getting away from double swords, at least until I could forge one myself. So, in the end I left with a pair of escrima that could be combined into a bo staff and had extendable blades at the end.

"You should get it modified like mine so you can have dust guns too." He says. "Eh. Maybe. But I harness the elements, why would I need dust again. Oh, right to reserve my aura. I don't know. I'll think about it." I tell him. We head back to Blake's and knock. Blake answers. "Why didn't you two just come in?" she asks.

"We didn't want to interrupt." I said. "We were done talking three hours ago, I've just been packing, in case I decide to go." She says as we follow her to the dining area. "Did you get everything you needed Taiyana?" Ghira asks. "Yes sir. Here is the change and receipts." I hand it to him. "Huh. I halfway expected you'd two spend it all. No matter, thank you." He says.

"No. Please thank you sir for helping me. I'll pay it all back when I can." I said he shrugs. "Don't worry about it. You have been a good friend to Blake. She's not as introverted as she used to be." He says. "Honestly, I am happy and blessed to be friends with Blake. But the less introverted personality is more due to Yang and Ruby and Blake herself. I just try to get her to stop running away." I said.

* * *

We sat down to dinner. "That kind of surprises me, about Blake being an introvert. I mean, she was shy when we met. But when I first met Taiyana she was introverted to the extreme, and a little antisocial, at least to Neptune and I." Sun says. "I don't blame her." Ghira said, he seriously did not like Sun. "It wasn't his fault, I was like that with everyone." I said. "Except for Glynda, you were all over her and talking to her. Cuz you lurved her." Blake teases.

"Who is Glynda?" Kali asks. "My wife. But she used to be a teacher at Beacon." I answered. "Your wife, but aren't you a bit young for marriage? Your what 18 maybe?" Kali asks. "22 in 3 months." I reply. Everyone but Blake looks shocked.

"So, you had started at Beacon when you were seventeen. Did you and Glynda get together while you were a student?" Kali asks. "Mom!" Blake interjects. "It's alright Blake. It doesn't upset me to talk about my past anymore. It's a bit of a story though." I said. "We have time." Ghira says.

I tell them my story and how Glynda and I got together. "So, technically yes I was a student when we umm… made love for the first time. But I want you all to know that professors and students don't usually get involved with each other in any more than the student/teacher capacity." I ease the little bit of concerns they had on that.

We all talk a little longer, I absolutely had to share the story of RWBY and JNPR's epic food fight. Which had as all laughing. "Say Blake, if we ever get Beacon back, I think we should christen the new cafeteria. JNPR and RWBY against me." I said. Her smile is subdued. "Ok. But I think we should just have a food fight if we ever all get back together again." She says trying to put on a brave face. I hug her tight.

"I know the chances of that are pretty low, but it's something at least." I kiss the top of her head and announce my intent on making it an early night. "Blake can show you to your room." Kali says. "That's quite alright Mrs. Belladonna, I would much rather camp beneath the stars. Breathe in the air, I have spent far too much time being confined." I said. "Very well. We will get you a bedroll and pallet to sleep on. I hope it doesn't rain tonight." She says. I kind of want it to though, but only a little.

* * *

I fell asleep easily with the open air and sky above me. I had no doubt I would. But I was shocked to find myself in some concert hall. I looked to the stage and my heart began to squeeze in happiness, I saw Weiss. And she was alive. From where I stood I could see she was not well, sadness lurked in her eyes. But what else could be expected. Her home was all but destroyed, the love of her life ripped away from her. I got shivers with the song she was singing, it was hauntingly beautiful.

The stage illuminated. It gave her an ethereal glow, she was both angel and ghost. _"I am not your pawn. Not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of your crimes. Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore. I won't be possessed. Burdened by a royal test. I will not surrender; this life is mine."_ At this line, her gaze goes to the VIP section. I follow her line if sight, I feel a whoosh and my eyes zoom in on her Father. The one and only Jacques Schnee. He appears oblivious that her song is directed at him. _"Pompous ass."_ I think.

Suddenly, the scene shifts and I find myself at this fancy party. I see them and quickly it becomes apparent that they can't see me. I assume I'm dreaming, but it feels weird. Like I am there. I catch snippets of conversations, the scent of perfume and booze strong in my nose. I looked around and sought out Weiss, she pulls away from her Father. I follow her.

Again, a whoosh and I'm beside her. I wondered if she could feel me. I run my fingers through her silky white hair, following her usual side pony tail. She seems to not even notice. I kiss her cheek she turns to me, but sees through me and shakes her head like she thinks she may be crazy. I get a feeling of glee. _"This could be really fun. Must explore later. There is a reason I am here now."_ I calm myself and move back to absorb not only her but the scene around me.

I see a painting, I feel my heart twist. It's a painting of Beacon Academy. I can feel her heart tug too. I catch glimpses of her memories of her time there and I project mine unintentionally. Then this boy approaches her. I listen to their exchange, Weiss is barely polite. It was in her undertones of her every word.

The boy Henry Marigold keeps trying to chat her up. Both of us equally irritated. Then he says something that spikes both of our tempers. I want to hit him, so does Weiss, but she just demands he leaves. He makes a tsk sound and walks away.

Her ears catch a woman, obviously drunk. She says that Vale had it coming without proper defense. And good riddance. I feel her begin to lose it, and I want to calm her down, but at the same time I want to kick the shit out of the woman. In Weiss's mind, I see an image of Pyrrha, then hear a voice say Pyrrha was dead. Not Ruby's voice.

An image of Ruby pale as a sheet and unconscious laying in Weiss's lap. A stab of hurt, anger and guilt presses in on her and that is all she can take. She yells at the woman and the other rich tits. I can't help but agree with her words. Her father grabs her, she pulls away and falls to the floor.

My eyes widen as I see her summon a white and blue boarbatusk. It charges, a gunshot, and I see Ironwood's smoking barrel. Jacques Schnee grabs his daughter, not too gently. I feel my ire rise further. I step towards him, but the scene shifts again. A large pretentious bedroom are my surroundings now. I see the door open. Jacques and Weiss step in. Weiss's anger is simmering, Jacques comes off him in waves.

Weiss sits down on her bed; her father begins ranting at her. She sighs after he does, head down at first Weiss says, "I want to leave." Jacques seems like he misheard her. "I beg your pardon?" he asks. I approach the scene, hoping she can feel the waves of courage I am sending her. She looks up there is no doubt or fear in her eyes, and her voice is strong and steady. "I said, I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore." I feel proud of her. Jacques, however does not.

His anger rises again. He slaps her when she says something about marrying into the Schnee family. I growl and try to launch at him, but I go right through him. _"The next time we meet Jacques Schnee, I will break your face."_ He takes away her heiress status. I am unsure as is she that this decision makes her happy or not. She remembers promising Blake to improve the work conditions of SDC's faunus employees. But she cannot if she is no longer the Heiress.

Her brother Whitley seems pleased about the status of heir coming to him now. I didn't know this kid, but I gathered with him at the reigns, nothing for SDC will change. She storms back into her room, pushing furniture out of the way and opens Myrtenaster's case she takes it in hand. I promise myself, as soon as I can, I will get her out of there. The scene shifts, I see Yang. She is training hard with her prosthetic limb, another scene shift, and I see Ruby and Qrow fighting Tyrion, a shiver goes through me.

I see Qrow he gets injured trying to protect Ruby. He says he will be fine, but I know Tyrion. Qrow has been poisoned, I also knew how to save him, but how could I get there on time. I didn't think I could teleport to him. I awoke and sat up straight. "Well, that was thing. But were they just dreams or was I seeing them for real." I wondered out loud.

I headed back towards the house and overheard Blake shouting at Sun, she slapped him several times for invading her privacy, and her long overdue talk with her Father. I caught a smile on his face. _"Yeah, he really doesn't like Sun."_ I thought. Silence falls they catch a glimpse of something. Blake jumps over the balcony. _"Shit, should I follow her or try to find a way to Qrow."_ I feel torn. I feel a presence within me

* * *

The presence, feels slightly like Ruby, but more mature. I take in my surroundings, I have no idea where this place is. But it is beautiful and peaceful. The smell of roses heavy in the air. "Where am I?" I ask out loud. "My little piece of heaven, I call Patch." A sweet voice says. I blink my eyes a few times and adjust. I look at the beautiful woman who looks a little like Ruby too. "You are Summer Rose. Ruby and Yang's mom." I said. She smiles. "One of their Mom's. Though it seems like Raven still refuses to become their mom." She says. She glides away and I follow her, the scenery shifting constantly.

It ends up at the fountain in front of Beacon Academy. "Why am I here?" I ask. "Well, you are not dead, just wanted to clear up that matter." She shows me my body in the grass a dart protruding from my neck. "Someone, shot me and drugged me." The scene shifts slightly. Ghira found me and rescued me before the white fang member could collect me.

Then I am back at Beacon, sitting on the fountain with Summer Rose. She is gazing in the fountain and I peer into it. The scene before us is Qrow fighting for his life. I wished I could reach through the water and saved him. "You can't Taiyana. All I can do is sit here and watch." She sighs and knocks the scene away. Her tears hit the water's surface.

"I understand. Nothing hurts more than watching the people you love hurt and you can't do jack about it." I said to her. She nods. "The afterlife sure is lonely when everyone who matters to you is down there. Taiya, you are here because you are dying. Ghira is working on getting the poison out. I have pretty much taken you here, from your journey to your own afterlife. You are still weak from Salem's experiments. The poison is strong, some of it, has a very strong hold on you. You are determind to reunite with Glynda, but that will not be enough." She says.

I feel like a building has fallen on me. No, a mountain. The weight of that statement crushing me. "As long as Salem's mark remains on you, you will not be able to use your Aura fully." She says. I place my hand on her handprint. "Her mark prevents me from healing completely." I said.

"There in lies the difficulty of living. That wasn't just any mark. It was tailored to you." She says. And the mountain continues to press on me. "What am I to do?" I asked very lost. Summer says nothing but her hand lights up much like Salem's did. She presses her hand to it and a soothing balm takes over the burning sensations. Memories, hers fill me.

"Salem. She was your older sister" She nods. "When we were young. Our parents passed away. She was angry, and resented them. Blaming them for leaving us. She grew more angry, and one day, she was just gone. She had abandoned me. A sweet old couple took me in for a short amount of time. I was afraid, but happy. I also felt lost without my sister. The next time I saw her, was the day I died. Salem killed me. Her anger and rage at me being happy. Living a happy life." She said.

"There was more to it." I prodded. "Yes. I was her last remaing link to her humanity. She saw it as a weakness. And I fought her. I fought so hard and had bested her. But I couldn't kill my sister. And now my children have to pay the price of my failing." She admits.

"How is Ruby supposed to kill her aunt?" I asked. "My sister, ceased to exist after that day. Blood in itself, a family it does not make. Ruby is also not to know." She says sternly. "Summer, she has to know. When those two finally meet, I would not put it past Salem to use that knowledge against her." I said. Summer was taken aback. _"How could she not see that?"_ I wondered. She nods her agreement.

"Very well, but I need you to do something. I am going to show you where Salem killed me. I hid my scroll and would like for you to retrieve it, and give to my girls. Everything, is explained." For a moment I am worried I would find her bones. "You wont find my body. Salem burned my body. She took my ashes and dumped them into the sea." She says. I nodded and she brushed my cheek with her hand. It felt warm. In a whoosh my spirit and mind were reunited.

* * *

Once Sun and I woke up two hours later, I sat them down on the couch. I told them about the fall maidens. "So, Cinder attacked the fall maiden Autumn, stole part of her powers. Qrow stopped the complete transfer, and then Pyrrha was chosen to take the rest of Autumn's power." Blake says. "Pyrrha, was told of the circumstances and what they would like for her to do, but the choice was hers. She chose to accept it. But Cinder killed the fall maiden during the transfer to Pyrrha and stole the powers anyways." I said.

"Then Cinder kills Pyrrha. What was that bright light at the tower and how did the dragon freeze?" Sun asks. I shake my head. "Pyrrha, was not killed, she was captured, as was I. The bright light and frozen dragon was the result of Ruby's hidden powers." I said. "Huh?" They ask. I explain the legend of silver eyed warriors and this is what Ruby was.

"I knew I sensed something different about her. But what do these things have to with the Relics?" Blake asks. And once again I go into a legend. This of the two brothers, one to destroy, one to create. How they created people. "So, these relics, that make someone invincible just about, this is what Salem is looking for. And if they take the maidens powers, it would add to the force to get to the relics. But Ruby can save us all with her hidden powers." Sun says.

"That is a lot on sixteen-year-old." Kali says. "No, it's not just on her. Ruby alone could not save us. She needs help, she needs the rest of the world to come together and fight with her. Haven Academy is just one of several academies. It's not as protected as Atlas Academy, but it's not an easy pick either." I muse. "Is the Relic there?" Ghira asks. "I am not sure. I don't know which academies hold a relic. It just makes very little sense. I mean Shade Academy, would be the easiest place to start." I said.

"Maybe that's why they are going to Haven. Because, if I were to hide a relic it would be at a very well protected place. Why go to the less defended academies and waste time searching?" Blake says. "Good point. Damn. I wish I could just teleport anywhere." I say a bit perturbed. "This doesn't have to change your plans. Take the boat to Mistral." Blake says.

"No. It doesn't, but now I'm not sure where I should go. Do I stay with you, you are going to stay here and try to fix or destroy the White Fang? Go to Yang, Weiss or Ruby. Yang is training back in patch. Weiss is under house arrest in Atlas, also training. Ruby is traveling with Jaune, Nora and Ren, with Qrow following him. Or do I go to Vale explain what I have learned and help my wife and Pyrrha hold the line against Grimm?" I say furrowing my brows.

"What does your heart say?" Kali asks. "That's just it, my heart screams to be at my wife's side, but that is selfish of me. Who wouldn't to be with their mate?" I ask. She nods in understanding. "Then what does your instincts say?" Ghira says. "Go where I am needed. Again, I do not know where. I'll stay with you guys for now, until I can figure it out." I said. I sigh. "The only thing I do know is that, well, I'm sorry Blake but Yang doesn't need me. So, I won't be going to her first." I add. Blake nods.

Sighing again, I go to a guest room to pace until I exhaust myself. _"Ruby is in the most danger, so I should be with her. But Weiss could be in danger even more from that bastard of a father. And Blake is going to take on Adam and the White Fang. Vale may get overwhelmed by Grimm. Gah! I hate this! I don't know what the fuck to do."_ I growl to myself. Another sigh of resignation before I close my eyes and try to sleep praying my dreams will help me decide.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own RWBY that's all on Oum and Rooster Teeth. This is a short chapter, and i apologize for that. Originally, I had Blake and Sun with Taiya. There was whole training drill, and seeing lost loves, but it diverged way too much from Cannon. I know it is a fanfiction and AU are cool sometimes. But I am just not confident enough in my writing, to do a complete AU. One day maybe. Read, review is wish to. Y'all have a nice day.**

* * *

My dreams that night did not answer my question on where I should go. I woke up as confused as I was when I went to bed. I was only half awake as I moved around The Belladonna's residence, showering, eating and making sure I had everything ready. I let out a heavy sigh and just followed Blake and Sun. Blake's parents strolling behind us. There were conversations going on around my ears, all four of them but I heard nothing. Once my feet hit the boarding plank. I felt Blake's hand on my arm. "You didn't hear a word of what we said, did you?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Do you think she'll have to fight one of those Sea Dragon Grimm?" Sun asks. "A what?" I asked. They told me about their trip to Menagerie and this Grimm that came out of the water. Then, proceeded to tell the blow by blow details. "Wow. I'm not sure whether to be happy I missed it, or jealous that I didn't get to fight it." I comment. They laugh. "Be happy you missed it. If you couldn't tell by Sun's detailed telling, it was a pain in the ass." She says.

I just shrug. I feel arms around me on both sides. I look Sun is on one side, Blake on the other. I smile and put my arms over their shoulders and squeeze them against me. We say goodbye again. I watch them on the shore waving. I sigh knowing that tonight they will both be gone and I would be sleeping by myself, and the prospect does not appeal to me.

* * *

I felt like I had been awake, forever. I just could not sleep. I hear the clacking of heels on wood, my heart jumps, my mind instantly sees Glynda. Hearing her familiar steps. I ached for her. When I see her in front of me, my heart beats wildly, but my breath stops. I race to her to embrace her only for my arms to embrace myself.

"A dream then." I said sadly. "But at least it is a good dream. Where are you?" she asks. "A Day out of Menagerie, I am heading to Mistral. I am not entirely sure why though. I just feel like I need to go there." I said. She sits down next to me on my bunk and I swear I can smell her scent as if she was there.

"Glynda, are you okay? Did Pyrrha make it to you? Do you need me?" I fire questions at her rapidly time is of the essence. "I am fine. Better now, that I see you are not dead, or still a prisoner of Salem. Pyrrha is fine. Obviously, she made it to me, though I would rather have in not been we were both naked and in my bed. You couldn't have sent her to me, when I had clothes on?" she teases. "Hey, I know how you like them stacked ladies." I tease. I feel a ghostly kiss on my lips.

"The only stacked lady I care for is right in front of me. Well, sort of. I really wish I could touch you. I could definitely use a bit of stress relieving, re-energizing sex right now." I ghost my fingertips over her cheek. "And I wish I could do so with you too with every bit of me. I can come to Vale. Help with holding the lines. And holding you flushed, naked, and pressed into me." I said with a suggestive tone. "Oh Oum…" she groans her face heating and the scent of her desire in my nose. I press my lips against her again. I feel her shiver. She shakes her head.

"I want you, and need you so much my love. But you need to follow your instincts." I sigh. "But I feel so conflicted. Weiss, is under house arrest. Yang is training with her father and learning to use her prosthetic limb. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren are traipsing about Remnant. Trying to get to Haven. Qrow had been following them. But he is hurt badly. Salem wants Ruby. She sent one of her minions against her, Tyrion. Blake and Sun are trying to deal with the White Fang. You and Pyrrha are constantly fighting Grimm to keep Vale a safe zone.? Where should I go? I keep thinking in circles. What should I do my love?" I ask lost as I had been last night. Her fingers caress my cheek.

"So far, Patch is quiet. Yang is training. Tai Yang is with her. Atlas is verifiable fortress and James has it covered. Though, disturbing as it is that Salem wants Ruby. Qrow will get better, he as well as JNR are with her. She will be ok. Blake and Sun have her parents to help them. As far as Pyrrha and I we aren't alone defending Vale. Several of the teams from Beacon, Peter and Bart are here too. As much as we desire to be with another, our needs come second to others. We will hold out. Follow your current path. Just don't get too friendly, with anyone on this ship or in Mistral. I am a very jealous woman." She says.

"As am I. No fun times with Pyrrha. Unless, I can join in in the fun." I tease. "Not going to happen my tigress. I feel the dregs of consciousness. I must go." She says. I nod and I touch our spectral hands together. "I will return home as soon as I am able to." She smiles softly and I am ripped from my dream, the weight of the silence and loneliness overwhelming. Silent tears leak from my eyes.

* * *

I am now staring out over the railing. Having decided to remain true to my instincts. The captain approaches me. "We will be making port in Mistral within a month, if the winds hold. Faster if the winds are on our side." He tells me. I could help with the wind, but I might be too weak if I held it steady for too long. "Thank you. Do you have some space in which I could train? You never know what's around the next bend?" I ask. "I do. Follow me. Just please don't destroy my ship." He says. "I won't." I promised.

* * *

The shifting dreams had become a regular occurrence now. Throughout the week, I had learned to control where I go. I always start with Pyrrha obvious reasons I generally can catch a glimpse of Glynda. But then I move to Yang, Weiss, then Ruby, Qrow and JNR, and Blake. I always end with Glynda. "So, visit in order of who will take the longest to either converse with or check their health." She says as I hold her naked body against mine after a round of dream love making.

"Yes, and I always end with you, for obvious reasons." I say pointing down to naked embrace. "But I also like to start my day, with the memory of your loving. It's nice because we can make love until we are exhausted here, yet wake up refreshed in the real world." I said. She grins and kisses my fingers. "Of that we can agree. How fares everyone else?" she asks. "They are doing well, except monkey boy keeps whining. I feel bad for Blake and her parents." I say.

The boat rocks roughly. "Storm of port side. Lower the sails tie them down. We got quite the wind storm coming!" I hear the captain order. I look at Glynda she is getting redressed. "I wish I didn't have to go." I said. She kisses my lips and strokes my cheek. "I know, but if you don't stop this storm or direct it, we may not get the chance to be reunited completely." She says and fades away.

I head up to the deck, and quickly help tie down the sails and any other equipment and crew members. Then, I climb into the crow's nest buffering, absorbing and counteracting any hazardous winds. We come out of the storm hours later no worse for wear. "On a good note that storm helped, more than hindered our journey. By my guess, we will get to Mistral three days early." The captain says after thanking me for my help.

* * *

Weeks pass and my dreams journeys continue. I shake my head, wishing this blasted trip would end. I take what comfort I can in how her touch feels. Soft touches, embraces and kisses are cut short, because we hear the warning siren in Vale. "Be safe my love." I said. "You as well, over the sound of the sirens I heard shouting "Sea Dragon off port bough!" She squeezes me again. "You too, my sweet." Then I feel myself being shook awake. Wordlessly I get up and head to the deck.

I shivered, that thing was huge. It was big, though still half the size of the dragon that attacked and was now frozen on Beacon Academy. It wings unfurl and it shoots up and circles the sky. I remember what Blake and Sun told me and face the captain. "Do you have a heavy dust cannon on board?" I ask yelling over the Sea Dragon Grimm. "Yes. We need to prime it though!" He shouts down to me. "How long do you need?" I ask. "10 minutes at least!" he answers. "Ten minutes. (sigh) Great." I said.

I look at this monstrosity, I was not pleased. But I am huntress, and these people needed my help. Blake warned me of its fire breath. I launch skywards, hopefully its fire will not hurt me. I had never come up against a fire breathing Grimm before. I send a silently prayer out to the Gods and throw my arms up preparing to take the inferno of flames.

The flames are hot and searing at first, my aura presses in more twisting the Grimm fire into something my body could handle. I shoot through the fire now attuned and seeking me. I fly around it punching body sized holes into its wings, slowing it by only a little. "I have to hold it in place when the ship fires." I tell the captain. I basically keep giving it bee stings, distracting it effectively. _"That's the signal he's ready."_ I think.

I land on the nearest land mass, I raise my hands as I make earth rise into large spikes. Crossing my arms, the spike spear into the dragon, a resounding boom and almost blinding light the cannon fires. The Sea Dragon combusts into black dust and dissipates. I put the land back as it was before and fly back to the ship. My feet touch wood. I do not feel as weak and tired as I thought I would.

But I am worried. I felt all the grief and despair of every one and I liked it wanted to find them and add to their woes. My eyes teared. _"I absorbed its fire, could that turn me into a Grimm. I couldn't be turning into one of those things. Everything I have went through. All the fighting, trying to survive and for what, to become one of them. I can't…I just can't and Glynda…how would she feel. Would she be ok? The girls of RWBY, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, all the friends I had made. What if I hurt them?"_ The tears wouldn't stop. I held my head in my hands, wishing more than anything one of my friends was here with me.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of my voyage to Mistral was uneventful. I got off at the port and I could have sworn I had seen bumblebee and wild mane of golden hair leave the port too. I couldn't go chasing after a possible Yang. I had to complete the task Summer gave me. I headed to the navpoint Summer gave to me.

I saw where the once had been a land strip and it was supposed to go to the Island she died on. But I saw no island. I lifted off the ground and hovered high up seeing the outine of where it used to be. "Really Summer you couldn't tell me that it sunk." I said.

I dive down building an air bubble around me and plunge into the water. I swim down until my feet touch the island and create my own gravity to walk. I head to the cave she had shown me. During my trek I see a few small Grimm fish. They were easy to dispatch of. The school of piranha Grimm were slightly harder only because there were so many.

I try to remain calm, but being underwater was terrifying, exhilarting and even beautiful. I brought my mind back to task and continued to follow Summer's aura signature. The cave has several rocks and boulders in the way of the entrance. I begin to move them, and water begins to rush in. I stop and forcefully replace the boulders. I decide to instead use my earth abilities and use the earth to pop up on the other side of the blocked entrance.

The aura pulses become stronger and faster the nearer I get. I reach the last alcove, gulp and hold my breathe. I sigh in relief when there are no bones of any sort. I hear Summer giggle. "Still afraid you would find my bones? I told you Salem burned them." She says. "Well, it is a fear of mine. When I saw my former teams corpses, I had nightmares of them coming back to exact revenge for not saving them or returning their bodies to their families." I said.

She pushes off the wall, and her touch lingers on my shoulder calming me. "There is nothing you could have done. You were lucky to even escape, let alone carrying their bodies." She said. "Like, I said. A nightmare." I admitted.

"I do wonder though, if my remains where here, what would you have done?" she asked. "Take a breathe, calm myself, gently place your bones in my satchel, and returned them to Taiyang. I would not want to put Ruby through that." I said.

"Thank you for that. You are a good friend to Ruby. However, I fear this might be almost as hard." She points to a small shelf in the rock wall. "That is my hooded cloak, it is folded around the scroll. The battery is long since dead, but it should work after being charged." She says.

I reached for it, but pulled my hand back. I had a bad feeling about it. "Very wise. A good Hunter always learns how to and sets traps around there items, but however, there is no trap to grab it and take it. Though there may be a worry." She says. "Okay, what is it?" I ask her. "The power I have surrounded the items to protect them from nature will disappear. It is also all that keeps this Island from completely sinking." She says.

"So, do it quickly and run like hell." I stated. She nods, but her eyes tell me there is more. "Out with it Summer." I said. "There is a Grimm beneath us, a huge one. Or it could be multiple large Grimm. I can't see exactly, but I can feel enormous power. My worry is that when this island finishes its downward momentum it will wake them." She says.

"What are the chances?" I ask. "I do not know, it is just a theory and a worry." She says. "50/50 then?" She nods. "Danger level?" I ask. "Unknown, but it is powerful." She says. I sighed. "I need to know." I said and made a hole in the gound let it fill with water but added an air cap. I waved my hand over the hole and pulled some of the water making a seeing glass.

I growled in frustration. "It's too dark to see anything." I commented to myself. Then I felt Summer's touch on my shoulder and the pitch black became brighter. The Grimm creature, yes one creature, was curled like a snake, it's body getting wider closer to the head. It was wormlike, its mouth was open, but no water went in.

So, me being the horribly curious person I was focused on its mouth. I really wish I hadn't. Its mouth was round and had at least 10 circular rows of teeth. Most the size of the tall and wide trees. I paled and if Summer could pale anymore, then she would. I looked towards her cloak. I felt conflicted, I promised her, and the girls should know whatever is on that scroll. However, if I took it and the Island sunk and hit that thing it could wake up, and be an even bigger threat to Remnant and the ones I loved.

"Now that I have seen that, I too feel conflicted about asking you to get this stuff." Summer admitted. My mind raced about all that could happen. _"If this thing wakes up, it would be a greater threat then Salem and her whole army. Then again it could be controlled by Salem. Which would give her an extremely powerful weapon. But, it could also go against her and she would have to cease her plans now, to remove it. Or she might even agree to fight it with us."_ I thought.

Only the last thought would do Remnant any good. But would she agree to fight it? Or would she just let it ramapage? Would she control it? Or even stop her plans, in order to stop it? So many questions, but absolutely no answers. I decided to take the roll of the dice, for good or bad, Ruby and Yang needed this. I nodded at Summer, grabbed her cloak and scroll and shot straight up.

As soon as I escaped, I hovered high up again. I watched the outline of the Island get smaller and smaller. I prayed that it would not wake up. Once the Island past out of my view, I stared hard at the water. "What are you looking for?" I jumped at Summer's voice. "Anything that might indicate it woke up." I said. I stayed hovering and staring until I thought my aura was almost depleted, but I had enough to get back to Mistral.

* * *

I had decided, it may be a good idea to not mention that monstrosity to anyone. The panic it might cause could effectively wake it, thus rendering my worries true. So, could this war with Salem. My decision to stop Salem, became forefront in my mind. I needed something to relax. I headed to a coffeehouse and ordered a tea, a cheeseburger, fries and a sweet roll.

I was thinking and reading when I heard a familiar voice. "What do you mean you're out of chocolicious cookies! How can you be out of those! Can't you make more? Please?" I looked up from my book. I could recognize that voice anywhere, even if she looked different. But I know it helped that I had seen her in my dreams. I stand up and walk closer to her. "Ruby?" She turns and her eyes widen and tears peak out in the corner.

She jumps in my arms and buries her nose in my neck and cries with loud wails. "Ruby, you need to calm down. Let go and we'll sit down and talk." I said. She shakes her head fervently. I stroke her hair. "Alright, alright." I turn my attention to waitress. "Please bring a choco-lot lava cake to my table, and a pitcher of whole milk. Put it on my tab." I said.

Awkwardly, I walk back to my table. Ruby still clutching my waist with her legs and her arms around my neck. "Ruby. I have to sit down now." I peel her legs off me and sit her in the booth accross from me and pry her arms from around my neck. She tries to hold on with her arms. "Ruby." I said. She nods and lets go.

"I thought you were dead. Have you been able to talk to anyone?" she asks. I shake my head. "No, but I have seen them." I said. "Are they okay? How?" she asks. I explained to her about escaping Salem, and Pyrrha was alive, with Glynda in Vale keeping the Grimm at bay.

"The last time I saw Weiss, she was on airship headed here, to her sister. She is pulling a Sun, and being stowaway. Yang was on a road with two forks. One leading here to Mistral, and the other leading to the Raven's last known location. I do not know which road she chose. I thought I saw Bumblebee and Yang's hair, but I wasn't sure." I said.

"Why didn't you check?" She asks. "I had a mission I was on. I can't tell you yet, so don't ask. But I will." I said. "And Blake?" she asks. "Blake and Sun are in Menagerie, with Blake's parents, trying to stop and change the direction of the White Fang." I said.

"So, why are you here?" she asks. "I heard Salem might be coming this way, her and I have some unfinished business. Also, this is where Cinder and her crew are from. Find Cinder, and I can probably find Salem again." I truthfully said.

"It would be great to have RWBY back again. Not that RNJR, isn't good either. But you know how that is. I just sent that letter to Yang. I don't know how long it will take to get to her though." She says. "At least a week. But I have so much I need to tell her." She says. I looked out the window, sensing someone. "So, go tell her." I said and point out the window. Accross the street, in front of a bakery, is Yang. Then I see a red blur jump in her arms rose petals littering the streets.

* * *

I order Yang's favorite drink, one Blake got her into, by the time they come back in together the fruity tea is at the table waiting as is my cheesrburger and fries. I knew Yang would claim it.

I stand up and Yang also smiles brightly. Her greeting a little less then the flair Ruby's was, but she does grab me in a bear hug and holds onto me for a bit. We sit back down, she eyes my plate and I push it towards her. "Go ahead. I ate a sweet roll already, well, a half of one." I said looking at Ruby.

So, again, I tell Yang everything I had told Ruby. They were together now, I knew it was time to give them Summer's scroll. I checked the charge level. It was nearly full. "Hey Ruby, is your hotel room near by?" I ask. "Yeah, it's just up the street. Qrow is in bed still, he isn't at 100% quite yet. Why?" she asks. "I need to give you two something and I would prefer it be in privacy." I state. She nods and head out.

* * *

Ruby gave me the address and room number and hopped on to bumblebee. I hopped on to the bike I had rented before coming to the cafe. I was quiet as I entered the hotel and her room. "Okay, so, remember that mission I was on before?" I ask. They nod.

"Among my dream journeys, I saw Summer's spirit. She asked me to go to where she was killed and bring you two this." I handed them both the cloak and the scroll. "I charged it up for you. The password is your parents wedding anniversary." I gave them the date and waited until they unlocked it before leaving the room. I didn't go far. I just sat with my back against the wall opposite the room.

A couple of hours passed and they opened the door. Their eyes were puffy and red, both girls were sniffling. They moved to the side indicating for me to come back in. As soon as we did, Ruby sat heavily on her bed and snuggled Summer's cloak. "Is she at peace?" Qrow asks. "She misses her family. But I can't feel her Spirit anymore. I could up until I gave you her items." I said.

"Where was it? Was her body there?" Ruby asks. I shake my head. "She told me her body was burned, and the ashes scattered." I said and showed them on a map where the island used to be. "It had sunk. Summer's powers kept it just thirty feet below the surface. When I grabbed the items, the Island shook violently and sunk the rest of the way down." I told them, I did leave out the Grimm in the deep.

They nodded. "Thank you, Taiya, for seeing her last wish completed." Qrow says. "I never break a promise. I will leave you three alone. I am going to see to some private family matters of my own." I kissed them all on the cheek and hugged them good bye. I breathed in deeply, choking back the tears, I wanted to let loose.

* * *

I went to the bank and was happy to see, my parent's property was still owned by me. "Yes, Ms. Timbre, we kept it for you. We would have sent someone to see to the place, but you had specifically requested that it remained untouched. Unfortunately this also left it in some disrepair. Nothing too bad. Peeling and cracked paint. Maybe some rotten wood." She had said. With thanks I took my key and headed to my childhood home.

When I got to the house the porch light had been turned on. The keyhole was a tight fight and the door hinges creaked loudly when I opened it. I fumbled for the light switch and turned it on, layers and layers of dust caked every surface. I coughed when I took off the furniture covers.

"This will not do." I said out loud. I could have just used my aura to clean the place, but I felt like I needed to do it the old fashioned way out of respect to my parents. I knew it wouldn't all get done tonight, but I could at least get my bedroom, kitchen and living room done.

Six hours later, I have collapsed onto the couch. Exhausted, but not really sure what I could do now. I knew I wouldn't sleep. I just couldn't, not yet. As always, after an emotional day, I wished for my wife. My tummy growled. "Might as well get some food." I said and locking the door headed to a grocery store.

* * *

I saw a head of white hair beneath a hat, standing next to her another head of white hair. I felt and could smell the familiar scent of the Schnees I knew. "Winter?" I asked. The white haired woman turned her face the expressionless mask she always wore. The shorter of the two looked into my eyes, and was on the verge of breaking down. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but said nothing.

"Mrs. Goodwitch." Winter said and my heart sailed. I have never been called that before. It was always Mrs. Timbre or Ms. Timbre. I grabbed Winter and gave her Yang like hug. "Thank you." I said. "Umm... you are welcome?" Winter says awkwardly patting my back. "My apologies. It just made me so happy to be called that." I said. I release my hold and she nods.

I know there are a million things Weiss wants to say, but she also doesn't want to draw attention to herself. Winter's scroll goes off, which surprised me. "Schnee." Winter answers. "Very well. I will return immediately." She says and hangs up. "Localized calls only." She answers my question. "I must leave now. We will have to wait on the groceries." She said. "I got them." I said. She nods her head and walks away. Weiss, is still by my side.

"Come on. Follow me." I said once we leave the store and we walk the short distance to my house. I opened the door. We both cringed at the sound. "I really need to oil those hinges. Kitchen is straight ahead." I said and quickly grab the oil bottle from its customary drawer. I squeeze it on the hinges, open and close the door a few times spreading the oil until it becomes silent. "Ah, much better." I said. I locked it and went into the kitchen where Weiss was putting away cold food in the fridge.

"Weiss, hey. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude in the store. I just figured you wanted your presence to be quiet. At least, for now." I said. She sniffled and hugged me so tight I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tapped her arms and she let go. "Sorry. I am just so happy to see you. We thought Cinder had killed you too, or that bright light." She says.

I help her put away the groceries. "You hungry?" I asked. She nods and leaves out some meat and vegetables. "I am sorry. With communications out there was no way I could let anyone know I was alive." I said. "I get that, but after that light Qrow went up the tower and came down with only Ruby. Pyrrha was gone and your weapons were shattered. What happened up there?" she asks.

I begin heating the pans. "When we got up there the first thing we saw was Pyrrha and an arrow jutting out of her chest. Then two things happened, Pyrrha's body seemed to be turning into red dust and floating away. And Ruby screamed in tears and her eyes lit up, then the whole area was covered in blinding light. When I came to, I was chained up to a wall. Pyrrha next to me and Salem gloating to Ozpin, even though he was nowhere to be seen." I explained.

"The white light was Ruby?" she asked. "Yes, that takes some explaining. What is it about Ruby at first glance that stands out the most?" I asked. "Her eyes. I have never met anyone with silver eyes." Weiss replies. I told her the story about the Silver eyed people. "But, that legend doesn't even explain anything. Only that they are great warriors with extraordinary powers." She says. "That is because no one really knows much else about them. Summer had the same eyes as Ruby." I said.

"From what Qrow told me, the dragon was frozen at the top." I said. Her scroll goes off as I put the meat on the pan and it sizzles. When Weiss returns to the room her eyes are bloodshot her cheeks stained with tears. "Weiss?" I ask concerned. "That was Winter. She was fuming, Qrow is here. Ruby and Yang too." She says. "I know. I was going to tell you during dinner." I said.

"I need to go see her. I need to hold her and kiss her again." She says. "We will, but tomorrow. They need some family time. Especially with what I gave them today." I said. "What did you give them?" she asks. The food finished and plated we sit down and I explain for what felt like the hundredth time, the dream walking and Summer's request.

"Wow, so you saw and know everything we have been through?" she asks. "Not everything. Just what I saw in dreams, that weren't really dreams. I think I have been astral projecting. I honestly have no idea how, or why though. Maybe it was just the need to see my family and see if they were okay." I said shrugging.

"I don't know much, but in the dream land I can touch and feel Glynda. I could probably teleport to her too. But then, I wouldn't want to leave." I admit. "I don't blame you there. I wish I had never let my father corral me home. I could have been with Ruby, helping her." She says. "Perhaps, but if you hadn't gone, you wouldn't have grown like you did." I said.

She shrugs. "I don't know, maybe I would have grown more and gotten stronger with Ruby." She says. "Fighting wise, yes. But personally, I don't know either. But what happened, happened. You are here now. When Qrow is on his feet more, they are going to go see Professor Lionheart at Haven. I will bring you around to her tomorrow and you can go with them. I don't want to see that man." I said, remembering my time at the academy.

"I don't blame you there either. I feel sleepy. I should find a bed for the night. Winter said she wouldn't be home tonight and I don't have keys for her apartment." Weiss says. I nod and we put our plates in the sink. "You can have my room. The rest of the house still needs to be cleaned. It hasn't been used since I was enrolled in Haven Academy." I said and bring her to my childhood room. I grab her a clean shirt from my drawers that I had unpacked from my rucksack.

"Tomorrow, if you stay again, maybe we could get your suitcase from Winter." I said. "I don't know. I might just stay with Ruby and Yang from now on." She says. "Okay. I cleaned the bathroom. Checked the shower head and water, all good if you wanted to shower before bed." She yawns. "Too tired tonight. Tomorrow morning definitely." She said.

After we had both changed. She crashed pretty quickly. I still couldn't sleep. I read the labels of her discarded outfit. "Hand wash in cold water only, do not use dryer." I read aloud quietly. "Of course. I think she will need a different wardrobe. Something that doesn't need so much care." I said. I filled up the sink and began washing her clothes with a gentle detergent.

An hour later, both of us had an outfit hanging in the bathroom to dry overnight. I only made it a bit warmer in there to speed them along to be dry in four hours. I yawned and rolled out my sleeping bag on the floor of my room. She may not say it, but I knew she didn't want to wake up alone and in a place that was new to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own RWBY. All Rooster teeth's. This is the final chapter of Returning Home. I am not sure I will continue this story line. I'll just wait till the new season starts and ends before deciding.**

* * *

It had been a long time since I had seen her so nervous, but excited. She spent a good amount of time in the bathroom and I could hear her humming and fussing. "Weiss. Come on. I need to go to the bathroom and get ready too. None of the other bathrooms are remotely clean enough." I said.

"So, clean them. I need to look perfect for my dolt." She says. "I will let it slide, once, that you ordered me to do something in my home. Only because I will enjoy telling Ruby and Yang." I said and skulked away to my parents' bedroom.

It was a hard moment, entering my parents room again after so many years. I had no time to clean the room properly. I entered the bathroom, used my aura to clean it and took off my slippers and tested the shower head and water. They seemed to be fine. The bathroom was empty except for a few perfumes and colognes they used. Most everything else was packed away in their suitcases, that were still in their walk in closet.

Cleaning done, I rushed out of the room in my towel and immediately began dressing in my room. Weiss came in. "Wow, all that fuss, and you don't look much different then when you came in yesterday. The only exception is your hair is darker because it is wet." I commented. "I am sorry, that I ordered you about. Please don't tell Yang, or the brute will never let it go." She bows her head in sincerity. I sigh and she smiles knowing she has won this round.

Her nervousness increased when she saw our mode of transportation. She mumbled "Death Trap", and I held my laughter in even as she put on the offered helmet and climbed on the back. I revved the engine and she held on tighter. For the whole five minute ride she held my waist with a death grip. Had I not had Aura, there is no doubt in my mind that I would have been bruised.

* * *

"Shit Weiss. You nearly broke my ribs. You have gotten a lot stronger." I said. I turn to see her worried eyes. "Do you think Ruby wouldn't like me anymore? Because I am too strong?" she asks. I shake my head and kiss her forehead. "No, her feelings wouldn't change. You are still you. She loves you for all that you are." I said. We entered the building, I waved at the concierge. He nodded.

We were in the elevator. "But it has been a year." She said still worried. "That is a year in which she has missed you every day. I dream walk remember. Her dreams were never far from you. If I wasn't married to my vixen, I would have had a permanent blush because of her dreams." I said. Her whole body blushes a deep red. I grin. "Taiya!" She says.

"I am sorry Ice Angel, but I could not resist turning you into a lobster princess. You blush so easily when it comes to anything Ruby." I said. She hits me. "I hate you." She says. "Liar." I reply. Weiss was always so collected. Except when you mention or she sees her dolt, then she is a stuttering mess. It was rather cute, and always fun to tease her.

* * *

I knocked on their door. "C-Coming." Yang says with a yawn. She turns the nob, Weiss hides behind me. "Really?" I whisper. Before she can respond the door is yanked open. A sleepy smile greets us, or rather me. Yang having not seen Weiss before she left the door open and shuffled to the bathroom. We walked in. Qrow was sitting up slowly. I walked over and handed him his filled flask. "Cheers." He said and took a swig. "I take it that the snow queen knows I am here?" he asks us.

"Yes, Winter knows." I said. "W-Winter?... does she know how Weiss is doing. I miss my girl." Ruby asks half asleep. Weiss walks over and sits down on the bed, she brushes Ruby's bangs behind her ears. "She missed you terribly too. But she is better now that she has her dolt again." Weiss says. "Weiss? Is it really you?" she asks somewhat aware. "Yes Ruby. I am here, can't you feel me?" She responds. I see a smile and the next thing we know Weiss shrieks as Ruby pulls her down to the bed and wraps an arm and leg around effectively trapping her.

Yang bursts through the bathroom door in naught but her towel. "Did I hear the ice princess's shriek, just now or have I gone mad?" she says. "Yang! Go put some clothes on Weiss doesn't need to see that!" Ruby shouts. "Afraid she'll get one look at my awesome bod and leave you for me?" Yang teases. "Not even if you were the last woman on Earth brute." Weiss says. She is uncomfortable as Yang had just given her a bear hug in just her towel.

I pry Yang off and shoo her into the bathroom. I get a peak as her towel falls during my gentle pushes on her back. The comedy of it has me slack jawed and staring, face red. "Looks like another kitty falls for the Yang." She says grinning. "I am not sure. I would need a lot more of a thorough investigation." I said teasing. "Against Glynda Goodwitch. I wouldn't stand a chance." She says. "Nope." I said popping the word.

I return to the room. Ruby is still being a Koala with her Weiss queen. And from what I can see and Weiss's giant smile she is in no hurry to move. I shake my head and head over to Qrow's side. "Maybe we should leave them alone for awhile." I suggested. Yang comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready, we both grab an arm and drag her out and to the cafe across the street.

* * *

After we had ordered and paid, we sat down to wait for our food. My sensitive nose picks up a semi familiar scent. It smells like my wife, but also not. My ears begin to twitch hearing her footsteps, at least I think. Even my tail begins to twitch nervously. Yet, I feel confused. "May I join you?" and then my heart tries to figure out if it is her.

I stand up quickly and turn, my heart and breath stop simultaneously. Then my heart and pulse race, it's her. It's really her, maybe. I concentrate, I would prefer Emerald not trick me again. I concentrated on her and felt our aura tether. It was her.

I run up to her and kiss her hard and deep, she wraps her legs around me. "Yang, you can have my food." I said. I held Glynda tighter and just thought very hard of my bed and making love to my wife in it. That thought and her lips on mine was all I could think of. I heard a gasp and felt us be pulled and then my back hitting the mattress.

We wasted very little time in clothing removal. We spared no time to tease, because even if physically we could touch in our dreams, it still felt distant. But this here now, when I could feel every heated touch, every nip, this was an urgency. I needed to be surrounded by her. But alas, it didn't take us long to scream through two orgasms, with a third pressing in on us.

We lay there hot, sweaty and tangled limbs and all as we calmed down. "You know, I did have something rather important to tell Qrow." She said smiling at me and brushing my cheek with her lips. "No worries, it's only been an hour or two. I'll call Weiss." I said. "Then I will take a shower, don't take too long. I want you in there with me." She said sternly. I felt my desire beginning to stir.

"Hey Weiss." I said into the scroll. "Hey... Ruby... you need to let go." She said. "No, I don't wanna. I want more Weiss Cream!" I heard Ruby say and I imagined Weiss blushing scarlett. "Ok, so, I take It Yang and Qrow haven't returned." I stated. "No...Ah Ruby.." She said. "K. Bye." I hung up and dialed Yang. It went to her voice mail.

I became immediately concerned. Then a message came. "Saw some white fang. We are stalking them. Here is our location." I read the message and put the scroll down heading into the bathroom and jumping in the shower. "Does your arrival have anything to do with White Fang?" I asked kissing her shoulder. She moans a bit and nods.

"Uh huh. So, I just got a message from Yang. Her and Qrow are stalking some of them. Should we follow?" I ask and nip at her neck. Her knees give out. Wet and naked flesh meet. "Uhh... probably." She says. "Then we should probably get going." I said and abruptly let go and jump out of the shower. My faunus hearing picks up a growl and "You are so going to pay for that." I smiled. "Counting on it love." I said cheekily.

I refrain from giggling as Glynda looks at her ruined outfit. She blushes but uses her riding crop to fix it. "Not a word Taiya." She says. I grin and open my mouth anyways, but close it with the warning look she gives me. "Ready." She says. "Yep, let's go." I said and wrap her up in an embrace and teleport us close to where Yang and Qrow are hiding. A moment later goofy grinned Ruby and Weiss show up.

* * *

We watched them for hours, I had to restrain Yang every time a white fang even remotely resembled Adam Taurus. "Patience Yang. You know you aren't ready to face him yet." I said in her ear, as quietly as possible. We move closer and continue observing.

As we heard, they wouldn't make a move until their leader arrived. A woman named Ilyra, she was to arrive in a couple of days. Tensely we leave quietly, my hand covers Yang's mouth. We were out of earshot of the faunus before I let go of Yang. "Why? We could have interrogated them, asked where Adam was." She argues.

"What good where knowing where he was be?" I asked. "Don't live for vengeance firecracker. Take it from me, vengeance solves nothing." Qrow said. "Yang, tonight I will try and find Blake. See if she is okay, or has any leads on Adam. Just slow down ok?" I asked. She reluctantly agreed to wait.

* * *

True to my word when I went to sleep that night, I searched for Blake. Her dreamscape was a nightmare version of Beacon. Everything was twisted and black. She saw a bright light and followed it, silently I stalked her.

"Hey Blakey. Come join me for a bite to eat." Dream Yang says. Blake's smile lights up and she kisses her on the lips, a chaste kiss of greeting. "I made you a special dish." The serving tray's cover is lifted and I could smell the mouth watering flavor of the Salmon.

I watch a bit more, as she dreams happily. Then a feeling of despair presses in. "So, here you are my love." Adam strides up to her. She stands up in front of Yang. Adam moves so fast she loses track of him, she turns at the sound of Yang's cry of pain. "Why Blakey?" Dream Yang asks. Blake looks down and it is her own sword protruding from Yang's chest. "I loved You Blakey." Yang's body crumples to the floor.

I can feel Blake's pain, her terror and sadness. I focus on it tether myself to her Aura and let my body go. Instantly I feel the wood beneath my feet and warm, humid air. "Blake?" I whisper. I see her with her head down arms wrapped around her knees. I hear Sun's obnoxiously loud snoring. I ignore him and approach Blake.

Her eyes red rimmed and tears beginning to flow more freely. I do not have to say anything. I sit next her and with one arm pull her into an embrace. "It's all my fault. He is going to kill her because of me. I might as well have killed her with my own hands." She says between sobs.

"Oh Blake...Yang is okay. She will be fine, she isn't alone. She has Qrow, Ruby, Weiss, Glynda, and me, maybe even Winter. We won't let anything happen to her. I know it is hard, but you need to stop blaming yourself for what Adam did. You know, Yang doesn't blame you. A part of her even understands why you ran." I said trying to comfort the crying kitten.

"He won't ever stop. Not until he kills her, or I kill him first." She says. "You speak so easily of taking a life. You are as bad as Yang in her need for vengeance for you both." I said. "She can't, he is too strong. He will kill her." She says. "What makes you think you can defeat him, kill him?" I asked.

"I know how he fights." She says. "That didn't help you when Beacon fell. He still beat you." I pointed out. "I will stop him even if it kills me. Then at least Yang and the others would be safe." She said. I resisted the urge to smack her. "What makes you think he would stop? Weiss and the White Fang already have issues, Adam hates Yang because he see's you as his property and her as thief. And Ruby, she will defend both her sister and her girlfriend." I stated.

I had released her during my speech. Her head had turned away from me. "Do you not think I want vengeance too? That I want to stop him. He was partially responsible for the brutalization of my team and I. He gave us to Torchwick, you know what happened to all of us then." I said. Pulling her chin to look at me.

"Well, you certainly don't act like you want him dead." She says. "You are right, I don't. I want him to be brought to justice. If we kill him, he becomes a martyr." I said. "You have got to see how that will not help change the White Fang's ways." I said. "I do, but it won't matter. Adam, he will fight, until he dies. He won't surrender. Ever." She says.

"Then, at least don't do it alone. It is okay to ask for help. What good will it do if you die too? True he focuses on you, but in truth we still aren't safe from him." I said. She nods. " I do have Sun. So, I am not alone. Though it bothers me, I haven't been able to find anything to indicate where he could be." She says.

"I hate to leave so soon, but I need to get back to Mistral. The White Fang are moving soon. They are waiting for someone named Ilyra. We still don't know their plans. So, right now we are still doing recon." I said. "Ilyra is in Mistral? She is the new right hand of Adam. She'll know where he is. I need to get to Mistral now." She says.

"Fine. Wake up Sun. Tell him to be ready. I will have to take you one at a time." I said. She got up and kicked Sun in the leg. "Get up now and get ready to leave." She says. "Huh? What?" he asks. "I'll take him. Go say goodbye to your parents. Give them that this time at least." I said. She heads out of the room. I explain briefly what is going on to Sun and teleport him to Neptune's house. I leave him again and teleport back to Menagerie.

Ghira, Kali and Blake enter the room a few minutes after I had finished making sure Sun didn't forget anything. "Relax Blake. We can handle the White Fang that is here still. You need to follow that lead." Ghira says. Her parents look at me beaming and hug me. "I wish I could stay, at least for a cup of tea. But we do have a time frame." I say apologetically.

"It's alright. We know she is safe with you. Take care of her and yourself." Kali says. "Will do." I hug them again. Blake hugs them and says she loves them. "You have everything?" I ask. She nods. "Hold on tightly then. Mistral here we come." I said.

* * *

I tried to keep my focus on the journey. But I was so tired, and thoughts of my wife waiting for me in my bed pervaded my sense. Which embarassingly caused me to land on my bed and Blake on my deliciously naked wife, instead of the guest room of the house. "Oops. I'm sorry honey and Blake. I lost focus. Too tired." I said. "As long as we never speak of this again, I forgive you. Now please, get ready for bed both of you." She says. "Yes, Ma'am." We said back.

I get Blake settled in the guest room, she seems antsy. "Hey, Blake. I know the waiting sucks, but we need to get rest. We have a long day and night ahead of us." I said. "That's not it completely. I have to see them again. See her. I-I don't know if I am ready yet." She says.

"It won't ever get easier, you know. Even if you stay away from them until Adam is stopped, or even Salem and her crew are stopped. It will still be this nervewracking. But the longer you put it off the harder it gets, for everyone." I said.

She begins pacing. "I-I don't even know what to say. What can I say?" she says. "You have said that before Blake. I still don't have an answer for you." I said. I stop her pacing and put my arms around her and try and her calm her with waves of warmth. "It is still better when Yang does it. I like her smell better. Not that you stink." She says. "I know what you meant. Please Blake try and get some rest." She nods, we both yawn, say goodnight and head to bed.

Once again, in the morning I am faced with a nervous teen taking forever in the bathroom. I couldn't even use my parents bathroom. Glynda had claimed it and locked the door. "Blake! Come on! You are as bad as Weiss." I said whining. She opens the door.

I see her standing in front of the mirror continuously putting on and taking off her ribbon. "Seriously, Blake." I said. I walk her out the door and to my room in front of the mirror where she resumes her prior activity.

* * *

When I come out dressed and ready, my room is empty the bow Blake was fiddling with sits on my vanity. I smell coffee and tea. I smile when I see Glynda slowly raising the cup of coffee to her lips. Her eyes glued to her scroll. I kiss her shoulder. "Good Morning my love." I said. "Good morning darling. Blake is freaking out in the living room." She says. Without lifting her eyes from the screen.

I enter the living room and see Blake perched on top of a somewhat high book shelf. She as barely any room to sit. "Blake, come down here this instant." I demand. She shakes her head. I message Yang and Weiss telling them to meet me here. "Eventually, you are going to have to come down Blake." I said. She shakes her head again.

I walk back into the dinning room. Glynda hands me my tea and toast. "Not listening huh?" she asks. "Yep. What are you reading, that has you so enraptured?" I asked. "A book." She says. I read over her shoulder, and feel my face heat up. "Ummm...Okay. We can definitely try that." I said feeling my excitement bubble up. She smiles, a conspirators smile.

* * *

wahyExactly 45 minutes later, I see bumblebee and 2 cabs pull up. I feel Glynda's chest press into me, and feel her breath on my ears and neck. "Well, let's get started then." She husks in my ear. I knew she would tease me like this today. Two could play at that game, then we will see who outlasts who. "I know what you are doing, and I love it." I said to her just before we opened the door.

After greeting everyone, it was Yang who was lagging, as if trying to decide, to come in or not. I saw her looking around for someone. I figured it was Blake. I walk out and meet her. "She is already inside. She got on my bookshelf and has refused to come down. She is afraid to see and speak to everyone again. Especially you." I explain. She inhales deeply and puts one foot in front of the other.

We enter my house and shut the door and head to the dinning room and kitchen area. Evidentally, no one has eaten breakfast. Sun jumps up on my counter sneakers first and crouches. Glynda glares and pulls his ear and him down from the counter and to a chair. He sits down, rubs his ear, but wisely keeps his feet off any more furniture.

"So, no one has eaten breakfast?" I ask, they shake their head. "Go ahead honey, I will get the food going." I tell Glynda. "Hey where's Blake? You got her too right?" Sun asks mouthful of apple. "Manners Mr. Wukong." She warns him. He gulps and nods. I see Yang sneak out. "I did. She is occupied at the moment. Just listen to Glynda for now." I tell him.

"An update first, Beacon is still overrun by the Grimm. They are searching for something. The city of Vale is secured for the moment. Ms. Nykos pushed back any stray Grimm, with several other teams of hunters and huntresses." Jaune, Ren, and Nora's eyes widen. "Yes, Ms. Nykos is very much alive. Taiya managed to rescue her and teleport her to me before she was captured and sent to Menagerie." Glynda says.

They look at me. "Hey, I did tell you. It isn't my fault you didn't believe me." I defend as I flip over the pancakes, eggs and bacon. "As I was saying. Ms. Nykos pushed them back. Speaking of her." The door bell rings and I hear the door open. In a matter of minutes. Pyrrah, Blake and Yang enter the kitchen. As expected everyone rushes to hug her. Jaune grabs her and kisses her.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down! You can all catch up shortly." Glynda says in her no nonsense voice. They settle down but grumble. "For some time there was a significant amount of White Fang in Vale. Our scouts noticed them trickling out, reported it. Through the sheer numbers of reports of them leaving, we decided it was something to be considered, but why." Glynda continues.

Pyrrah raises her hand. "When I left, the last report was that no White Fang remained. Our best guess suggests they will converge in Mistral at Haven Academy." She reports. "Thank you Ms. Nykos. We believe an attack such as the one at Beacon is eminent. Professor Lionheart is no slouch when it comes to defenses and I am sure he used our academy's fall as a precursor to help him shore up his defenses." She said.

I handed out plates, and began shuffling food on them. "Even with new additional defenses, the sheer number of White Fang can be overwhelming." Qrow states. "Quite true. Now, we still do not know Adam Taurus's whereabouts or when the attack may happen. All we know is that White Fang activity has increased. I imagine they are probably after one of the legendary relics." She says.

"Which none of us are sure he actually has. But better safe then sorry. I am still trying to get a hold of Lionheart for a meeting. He has not responded. I haven't heard of any unusual fighting at the school. So, I have to assume it hasn't happened yet." Qrow says.

"We could probably delay the attack or maybe stop it if Adam is found." Blake says. "The White Fang leader they are waiting for is Ilyra. She is his right hand. Get Ilyra and we can more then likely find Adam." She adds.

"I know we have been a bit distracted lately, being reunited with our significant others, but we need to focus now. Which is why I propose we split up and cover more ground. Qrow, stop trying to call Lionheart and just go to him. He is probably ignoring you. Ruby, Weiss, Sun and Neptune go with him." Glynda orders.

"Blake, Yang, Taiya and myself will follow up on the White Fang. Team JNPR, you are to go to Winter Schnee and explain the situation and help her prepare for the upcoming attack, once completed, you are to stay with her, and her soldiers. If she gives you any trouble, give her this envelope from General Ironwood." She says.

I look at Glynda, she follows my gaze too Yang and Blake and JNPR. She nods, knowing what I am asking. "I suggest you all spend some time together. We begin just after sunset, it may be the only time you have to spend with each other, not fighting." She says. I smile at her and mouth "I Love You." Quiet reigns as breakfast is finished, dishes are cleaned and the various couples leave to do as Glynda suggested.

We aren't any different, we spend our time together too. Granted, it was mostly her helping me clean up the whole house made easier with her semblance. We indulge in a hot bath together, our thoughts mingling as they always do. At four hours until sunset we retire to our bed and love each other like it may be the last time of our lives. And after it all goes down, it might just be the last time.

"Everything changes tonight. For good or ill, but at least I got to return home. If only for a couple of days." I said kissing her hair. She kisses my fingers. "Whatever may happen, we will continue to fight, until our last breath or the end of this nightmare." She says.

"I love you always Glynda." I said. "And I will always love you." One last kiss and then we just hold each other until it is time to get up and get ready. Neither of us know what to expect when we leave our house, but we do it hand and hand. She is my home and I am hers, and that in itself is worth fighting for.


End file.
